Numerous baseball board games have been proposed in the prior art. In this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,400,020, 1,533,487, 1,539,610, 1,682,170, 3,972,530, 4,017,074, and 4,653,755 are all illustrative. None of these prior art games are suitable to accomplish the objects of the present invention as hereinafter described.